in the faintest cry, in the lover's eyes
by Nouka
Summary: Une nuit change l'avenir de toute l'équipe, plus particulièrement celui de Kensi... J'écrirais un meilleur résumé plus tard, là, il est cinq heures du matin et c'est pas ma faute, j'étais inspirée pour une fois. Sortez vos longues vues, du Densi s'annonce. Pas du fluffy!Densi en tout cas.


**Note de l'auteure**: Me revoilà ! Bon pas vraiment vu que c'est le génialissime Gael qui publie pour moi parce que mon ordi a pas l'air d'apprécier en ce moment :/. Bref, si je devais dire quelques mots sur cette fiction, je dirais du Densi, toute l'équipe qui s'entend, plus ou moins bien et beaucoup de point de vue différents sur différentes choses? Pour les spoilers, je dirais entre la saison 1 et la saison 2. Après l'arrivée de Deeks, après la mort de mon pauvre petit Dom, avant le départ de Nate, avant l'arrivée de Nell. Bref, enjoy !

**Disclaimer**: Je possède rien du tout. Sinon Dom serait en vie, (**spoiler**) Renko aussi, et Nate serait jamais parti. Nah.

* * *

**in the faintest cry, in the lover's eyes**

C'était une matinée comme toutes les autres dans les bureaux de l'OSP. L'équipe était de sortie sur une affaire mêlant terrorisme et espionnage industriel tandis qu'Eric était occupé à mettre à jour les données du réseau du NCIS. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il avait raconté à Hetty. En vérité, Eric était occupé à hacker les dossiers auquel il n'était pas censé avoir accès. Depuis la mort de Dom, il se sentait coupable de ne pas en savoir plus sur ses collègues et avait décidé d'y remédier. Eric connaissait le fonctionnement de cette équipe ils étaient tous proches, soudés comme une famille mais ils ne partageaient pas leurs secrets.

Jamais Callen ne lui aurait confié qu'il était passé entre les mains de 43 familles d'accueil. Sam ne lui aurait jamais dit que son frère était mort d'une overdose quand il avait 22 ans. Kensi ne lui aurait probablement jamais parlé de la mort de son père. Nate ne lui aurait pas révélé que sa sœur ainée avait été tuée par un serial killer alors qu'il n'avait que 12 ans. Deeks ne lui aurait jamais rien dit sur son père. C'était pourquoi il recherchait les informations dans les archives.

Même s'il se sentait mieux de savoir des éléments de la vie de ses amis avant leurs entrées au NCIS, Eric sentait comme un pincement au cœur à chaque fois qu'il découvrait que chacun d'entre eux avait eu sa part de douleur, un passé qu'ils tenaient tous à garder loin du regard des autres. La vie d'Eric n'avait pas été toute rose non plus. Sa mère s'était suicidée quand il avait 15 ans et il s'en était toujours voulu d'être arrivé trop tard. Peut-être était-ce pourquoi il cherchait tant à comprendre ses coéquipiers. Du moins, c'est ce que le psychologue de leur équipe dirait.

Alors qu'il lisait les quelques informations qu'il avait réussi à réunir sur Deeks, il entendit quelqu'un derrière lui et fit rapidement disparaitre les dossiers de l'écran. Il se retourna pour trouver Kensi devant lui.

« Hey. »

« Eric, il faut que je te dise quelque chose. » souffla Kensi, l'air sombre.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? Tout le monde va bien ? » s'inquiéta immédiatement le blond.

« Je… Je crois que je suis enceinte. » confia la jeune femme rapidement. « Je ne savais pas à qui en parler. »

« Quoi ? T'en es sûre ? »

« J'ai fait un test hier soir et un autre ce matin. »

« C'est… Est-ce que le père le sait ? »

« C'est là que ça se complique. Deeks est le père. »

« Deeks ? Deeks et toi, vous avez… »

« Oui, Eric. Désolée de te l'annoncer comme ça, mais c'est comme ça qu'on fait les bébés. »

« Je sais ! Je voulais juste dire que je ne savais que vous étiez ensemble. »

« On ne l'est pas. C'était juste une nuit. On avait tous les deux bu et les choses ont rapidement dégénérés. On s'était dit que ça devait s'arrêter là mais… »

« Donc je ne m'avance pas si je dis que tu ne lui a pas encore annoncé la bonne nouvelle ? »demanda Eric, un peu perdu devant toutes les confessions que Kensi lui accordait.

« Bonne nouvelle ? Tu plaisantes, c'est absolument horrible, je ne sais pas comment je vais faire ! » paniqua la brune.

« Tu pourrais lui en parler ? » proposa Eric. Les grossesses imprévues n'étaient pas vraiment son point fort. « Et toi, est-ce que tu veux le garder ? »

« J'en sais rien, j'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'y réfléchir. Et comment tu veux que j'amène ça dans la conversation ? Salut Deeks, on a passé la nuit ensemble, je suis enceinte, on devrait se marier et jouer à la petite famille parfaite jusqu'à la fin de nos jours ? Ou peut-être que je devrais- »

« Kens, c'est pas vraiment mon domaine. Peut-être que Nate pourrait t'aider avec ça ? »

« Il est hors de question que j'en parle à Nate. S'il apprend que j'ai passé une nuit avec Deeks, il va me psychanalyser pendant trois semaines et s'il apprend que je suis enceinte, ça va être encore pire ! »

_Oui, mais il me devra 20 dollars_, pensa Eric avant de se reconcentrer. « Hetty, peut-être ? »

« Non, tu es le seul à qui je puisse en parler pour l'instant. Et je suis sûre qu'Hetty le sait déjà. Hetty sait _tout_. Si je le dis à Sam, il va en parler à Callen et- »

« Avant ou après avoir fracassé Deeks pour avoir touché sa petite sœur ? » l'interrompit Eric, imaginant très bien Sam, qui ne semblait déjà pas porter le l'agent de liaison dans son cœur, apprendre que ce dernier avait couché avec Kensi.

« C'est un autre bon point. » lui accorda la brune qui elle aussi paraissait pouvoir imaginer comment les choses tournerait pour Deeks dans ce cas précis.

« Un jour ou l'autre, ils vont comprendre et c'est mieux que tu leur annonces toi-même le plus tôt possible. Attendre que la vérité éclate parce que tu auras des nausées ou que ton ventre gonflera n'est pas vraiment une bonne idée. Ils vont comprendre rapidement, ils ne sont pas tes amis pour rien. Quoi qu'il arrive, tu dois leur dire que tu es enceinte. T'es même pas obligée de dire qui est le père! »

Même si le conseil d'Eric était pertinent, Kensi ne voyait pas comment ça pourrait marcher. Si elle disait à Deeks qu'il était le père, elle ne savait pas comment il réagirait mais si elle lui disait qu'il n'était pas le père, elle aurait l'impression de l'avoir trahi.

Elle soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Eric avait raison. Elle devait leur dire.

* * *

L'annoncer à Hetty fut plus aisé que ce qu'elle imagina. Comme elle le pensait, Hetty avait déjà des suspicions quant à sa grossesse et à l'identité du père.

Le plus difficile fut d'attendre seule avec Eric dans le bureau de Nate, là où Hetty leur avait tous demander de venir le lendemain soir.

Eric tentait de la rassurer mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer les pires scénarios possibles et de resserrer son étreinte sur la main d'Eric qui commençait vraiment à avoir mal.

Une fois qu'ils furent tous entrés, Hetty accorda un dernier regard à Kensi avant de commencer.

« A partir de maintenant, Mlle Blye n'ira plus sur le terrain et ne participera plus aux missions sous couvertures. Elle restera ici avec Mr. Beale et Mr. Getz. »

Nate fronça les sourcils. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Est-ce que t'es malade ou quelque chose dans le genre ? »

Kensi comprit qu'ils s'inquiétaient tous pour elle et prit une grande inspiration. Annoncer sa grossesse requérait apparemment davantage de courage qu'affronter un terroriste armé jusqu'aux dents.

« Je ne suis pas malade. Pas vraiment. Je suis enceinte. »

Ils furent tous stupéfié par cette annonce. Nate semblait surpris mais il pensait probablement que c'était une bonne nouvelle. Sam et Callen restèrent interdits en voyant qu'Eric l'avait su avant eux et Deeks la fixait du regard. Il savait la vérité. Et maintenant venait la partie la plus difficile.

« Je ne veux pas que vous m'interrogiez sur l'identité du père, c'est mon problème, pas le vôtre. »

Elle tourna son regard vers Deeks. Peut-être qu'elle avait fait une erreur. Peut-être qu'elle aurait dû lui dire. Elle sentit son estomac se retourner. Elle comprit rapidement que ce n'était pas le sentiment d'avoir _trahi_ Deeks, mais plus une nausée déjà trop familière et se précipita vers les toilettes.

* * *

Elle était penchée et sentait son estomac se vider de tout ce qu'elle avait pu avalé ce jour-là lorsqu'elle sentit une main retenir ses cheveux. Trop faible pour se retourner ou même demander l'identité de la personne, elle du attendre de pouvoir se relever pour entendre la voix familière de Deeks.

« C'est le mien, n'est-ce pas ?»

Elle se retourna et lut sur le visage de Deeks un mélange d'expression qu'elle ne put déchiffrer. De la peine, du bonheur, de la surprise. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir cette conversation. Pas maintenant. Pas ici. Elle se contenta d'hocher la tête puis se dirigea vers le lavabo pour se rincer la bouche. Il la fixait toujours.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça, t'en a pas le droit. C'est pas ma faute. On savait ce qu'on faisait, on aurait dû faire plus attention mais ça a pas été le cas et on doit- je dois vivre avec les conséquences. T'as pas le droit de me regarder comme ça. C'est moi qui vais subir neuf mois d'agonie, c'est moi qui vais avoir des nausées tous les jours. Parce que j'ai envie de le garder. C'est stupide, peut-être que c'est totalement fou, mais j'ai envie d'avoir cet enfant. Tu m'as demandé si t'étais le père et oui, c'est le cas. J'ai peur. Non, en fait je suis _terrifiée_, d'accord ? Je ne sais pas ce que je fais, je me sens perdue et j'ai l'impression d'avoir perdue mes repères et tout ce que tu fais, c'est me regarder comme ça, sans dire un mot. »

Deeks l'observa quelques secondes de plus avant de sortir de la pièce, sans pour autant sortir de son silence. Elle se laissa tomber contre le mur et pleura les larmes qui menaçaient de tomber depuis la fin de son petit discours. Foutues hormones.

Elle entendit alors quelqu'un entrer. Nate. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et l'attira contre lui.

« C'est Deeks. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? » s'entendit-elle alors dire entre deux sanglots.

Sans même réfléchir, Nate répondit. « Deeks est quelqu'un de bien. Une fois le choc passé, il sera là pour chaque étape de ta grossesse. Et s'il n'est pas là, si je me trompe sur lui, _on_ sera là. Je serais là, Hetty, Sam, Callen et Eric seront là. »

Kensi Blye espéra alors de tout son cœur que Nate avait une fois de plus raison sur toute la ligne. Elle n'était pas sûre qu'elle pourrait faire ça toute seule.

* * *

_A suivre **?**_


End file.
